<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Real Friends by mxffinman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171061">Real Friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxffinman/pseuds/mxffinman'>mxffinman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Humor, Gaming, Geeky, I Tried, Innocence, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Secret Identity, Seme Uzumaki Naruto, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Uke Uchiha Sasuke, Wet Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:54:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxffinman/pseuds/mxffinman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To everyone at school, Sasuke is your typical high school heartthrob. Popular with the ladies and envied by the guys. But at home, he's actually an online gamer! He's got a hard time keeping up the act with Naruto, since he's a gamer too.</p><p>!!Full Summary in Notes!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Social Life?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/753939">Get a Life</a> by YaoiTotoro.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sasuke's the handsome heartthrob without any extra effort. Behind that big ego of his, is a geeked-out online gamer. Paired up with Naruto, he realizes they have more in common than they thought. </p><p>Side Relationships - Izumi x Itachi, Temari x Shikamaru, Kiba x Hinata</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>KYUUBI - LMFAO GET GOOD NOOB</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Should we feel a little bad? They're clearly very lost" I sighed.</p><p>"Nah, they should know what they're in for" The other boy laughed. </p><p>It's been years since I've met Kyuubi online. Well, Kyuubi the gamer tag that is. We play all sorts of games together. The gaming addiction just grew and grew since I saw Itachi playing a few games a couple of years ago. Look what's he's turned me into- a gaming addict whose only real friend is online. Hell, we don't even know each other's real names.</p><p>"Come onnn dude! Start dissing them in chat" Kyuubi whined.</p><p>
  <em>'Why not?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>CHIDORI - YOU GUYS SUCK ASS</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>KYUUBI - DOG WATER ONG</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>CHIDORI - HAVE YOU CONSIDERED GROWING SOME BALLS AND FIGHTING?</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Dude! They totally just rage quit!" Kyuubi laughed through my headset. I smiled back, nothing's more fun than this. Who needs actual friends when you can make the best memories through a screen? "I wish they did fight us, it's getting boringgg, we basically beat the game!" He whined.</p><p>"There's another team to the right moron" I retorted, getting ready to virtually destroy the next, and the last team standing. </p><p>As the rapid-fire from the enemies came pummeling towards us, aggressive clicking noises were heard on both ends. </p><p>"Headshot! One left" I said, it was intense and my hands were sweaty. </p><p>"GOT THEM!" Kyuubi said, obviously very happy from what it sounds in my headset. I smiled, leaning back to slow my heart down. No matter how good I get, the intense moments never fail to almost give me a heart attack. </p><p>"Should we play one more round?" </p><p>My lights flicked on, nearly blinding me. </p><p>"Itachi what the fuck!?" I looked over to my door, sure enough, Itachi's standing there with his hand on the light switch. </p><p>"Go to bed." He's pissed, why? I don't know, he's an asshole that's my best guess. </p><p>"Just wait, one more round," I said turning back to my glowing screen. "Sorry Kyuubi, my brothers a dick". I said, re-adjusting my mic as well as glaring at Itachi who was still in the doorframe. As I went to click 'Deploy' my screen went black. </p><p>"Itachi come on!" I yelled. What the hell is his problem sometimes? He's the one who got me into games! \</p><p>"It's 2 in morning, you have school tomorrow, and it's actually sad that your only friend you met online."</p><p>"So what?" I said standing up, "I don't need school friends, I'm perfectly fine how I am," I snorted. </p><p>"You met Kyuubi on the local's page! He's nearby for fucks sake, you need friends!" He yelled back. </p><p>"But that will ruin everything if we know each other!" I yelled back. </p><p>"I'm turning off your wifi until you make some friends," He said turning to leave, "Actual friends, ones you've met in person and doesn't call you Chidori". He reached for the doorknob, "And go to sleep, you're ugly with eyebags". I glared back. There is no reasoning with Itachi and it's not fair. I don't want to make friends acting like Mr. Popular, I want to play games with my friends online. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Walking down the hallways I can feel the eyes of all the girls in their skimpy school skirts purposely rolled up to show more of their thighs. Very unappealing. Karin and Suigestsu are bickering back and forth about something while Juugo walks at my side quietly. See Itachi? I do have friends! Just because I refuse to hang out with any of them besides sitting at lunch and walking to classes doesn't mean their not my friends. <em>Okay, I see his point...</em></p><p>"What do you think Sasuke?!" Karin whined, pouty eyes and all. Girls are so annoying when they do that. Clearly dragging me into on of their arguments, not interested in the least.</p><p>"Hmm?" The classroom was just around the corner, and then I can sit quietly. </p><p>"Ass or tits?" Suigetsu started, "Obiviously the correct answer is tits!" </p><p>"There isn't a correct answer dimbo!" Karin yelled back, vein threatening to pop out of her forehead. "What do you think Sasuke?" She said, her mood did a full 360. Back to big eyes and acting dumb. </p><p>"Hn, I don't care," I said walking into my class. Ah yes, nothing like some World History. I walk over to the window seat I usually sit in and,</p><p>"Your in my seat," I say crossing my arms. </p><p>"Big deal, go sit somewhere else." The blonde boy sitting in <em>my </em>damn chair has some balls to talk to me like that. </p><p>"Move, I always sit here," I'm getting annoyed over here, this guys a total asswipe!</p><p>"I'll pass, you can sit on my lap if you want princess," He laughed. Who laughs at their own joke? More importantly, I'm Sasuke fucking Uchiha! Who would talk to me like that. As I open my mouth to give this ... <em>dimwitted brainless punk </em>a piece of my mind, Sakura decides to beat me to the punch.</p><p>"Naruto! Move your ass!" She screeches, turning around from her seat in the front row. Sakura Haruno, the most loud-mouthed and presistant fan girl I've ever met. She insists we date, but I've never taken an interest. </p><p>"Whaa- But Sakura I was already sitting here!" He whined.</p><p>"Well Sasuke sits there so move!" She said sternly. She sure as hell has a temper. If I did agree to date her I'd probably be under lock and key. No thanks.</p><p>"Whatever," The blonde airhead said standing up sitting in the chair behind me. His backpack caught my eye, he had a keychain on it. Speicifcally a game I've played for hours with Kyuubi. Seems he likes it too, I bet I could beat him. "Whatcha staring at? My keychain?" <em>Ah Shit... </em>"You play too?" He asked, eyes gliming. </p><p>"Me? No, of course not," I said, stepping out of my trance. He takes the seat behind me like the asswipe he is. I wonder what type of player he is. Maybe he's the go now, think later type. Or the 'you go first' type. </p><p>"Yeah I guess you wouldn't," He set his backpack down, "You would suck donkey balls at it," He laughed. '<em>Oh I'd 1v1 you any day! I'd kick your ass so bad!'</em></p><p>"I'm sure I could beat you," I scoffed. </p><p>"Mhmm, sureeee. You don't even know how to play." </p><p>"Id' still beat you." </p><p>"Like hell, you fight like a substitute teacher." He yawned</p><p>"What does that make you?" I glared back. </p><p>"God Allmightly, obviously."</p><p>"Suddenly I'm an aethist."</p><p>"You think you're so smart huh? I'm like Killua and you're Zushi." I almost smiled at the reference. </p><p>"Never heard of it, I want a better comparison."</p><p>"Uncultured swine."</p><p>"Whiney little bitch." </p><p>"Awughhhh- ouch my feelings"</p><p>"Cry about it." </p><p>"On your shoulder?" He gave a mocking impression of the girls who give me pouty eyes and a quivery lip. He almost made me laugh again. </p><p>"No thanks, I don't want taint my shirt with your tears." </p><p>"You could take it off." He smirked. </p><p>"And then you'd be crying on a shirtless mans chest." </p><p>"Man? I'd consider you a pre-pubecent"</p><p>"Oh rea-"</p><p>"Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha." The teacher announced from the front. We both stared up at the front of the classroom. Sighing the teacher said, "You weren't paying attention were you?" </p><p>"Of course we were sir!"</p><p>"Don't call me sir." </p><p>"Your majesty?" He gave an eerie smile. He sighed again. </p><p>"I want a full presentation made on a historic event still relevant to today. Now that I've assigned your partners, you have the remaining time to work." He sat at his desk and pulled out a book labeled <em>'18+'. </em>Interesting reading choice for a public highschool. </p><p>"Awe man this blows!" Naruto complained to the brown haired boy sitting to the right of him. "I got paired up with baby dick over there too." He whined again. Not saying I wanted to work with Naruto's lazy ass, but he has this charm about him. I frowned at the comment, Naruto picked up his head from the resting place on his arms and looked at me. </p><p>"I'm only kidding," He grinned. "The issue is I don't know what were doing." </p><p>"We make a presentation about a historic event. We can pick one and do research."</p><p>"And we only have this class time to work? What the fuck!" He complained again throwing around his arms dramatically. Then it hit me. This is a total win-win situation. I can invite Naruto over, study with him, and Itachi will give me back my gaming privalagies! To be fair, Naruto isn't too bad himself, we might even share a few laughs. </p><p>"We can study at my place?" I asked, praying silently for a yes. I don't how to respond to a no, who would say no to me? Girls would kill to spend their time at my house, and I've never invited anyone over.</p><p>"Stoic Mr. Popular wants a total loser like me to spend time at his palace? I'm flabberghausted!" He spat sarcastically, maybe he really was just an idiot. </p><p>"<em>Tsk, </em>Glad you know you're a total loser."</p><p>"Hey! That's not what you should be taking from that!"</p><p>I turned my chair around so I was facing him. </p><p>"What do you want to do our project on?" I asked. </p><p>"Let's do... Anicent Rome." He flashed a toothy smile again. </p><p>"Why Rome." </p><p>"Because I know a lot about it from playing Assassin's Creed, duh."</p><p>"Nerdy asshole," I muttered just in ear shot for Naruto to hear, "What event from Rome? The Fall of Ancient Rome?"</p><p>"Watch your mouth!" He sputtered. I smiled back at him, not everyone gets Sasuke Uchiha to smile. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Uchiha Mansion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*CW* Slurs</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is taking me longer than expected (sigh), how disappointing. Listen loves, I read a shit ton of fan fiction soOoOo, I'll upload once a week at least. &lt;3</p><p>(Speaking of which, I just finished 'life is meant to be cruel' on FanFiction.net. Holy shit was that good, can't wait for the update!)</p><p>Feb. 18 - guess who just came around to continue writing. me. I'm in math and we have a quiz, how disappointing. sorry for anyone trying to tag along, I've been reading and I lacked the motivation to start writing. </p><p>Feb. 19 - I was gonna make this longer, but I gave up so it'll pick up next chapter. my updates will be all over the place but I won't completely drop it :) I'm planning on writing an original novel so I'm not a complete fucking disappointment to my parents &lt;3 much love -mxffinman</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We have one period left. Naturally, Naruto and I make our way to the gymnasium. Coach Guy is far to energetic for his age. It only makes gym <em>that </em>much harder. Typically, we play some sort of game to 'exercise our youth'. Because exercising our youth by playing ball games with people who happen to be in my age group is a wonderful idea. </p><p>"Why does your face look like that" Naruto stares holes into me with his curious eyes. </p><p>"What's wrong with my face?" I snarl back. What an asshole, he's the one with lines going down his cheeks. </p><p>"You look mad. Nevermind I guess, you're just a dick." Naruto huffs, crossing his arms as we walk into the gym. </p><p>"You sure you know what a dick looks like? I doubt you have one" </p><p>"Hey! You-" He was cut off by the sound of Coach Guy's whistle. Honestly, I wanted to hear what he was going to say back. I think I found myself a play toy. </p><p>"Alrighty young students! We will play an exciting game of dodgeball!"</p><p>I sneered at the enthusiasm. How childish. </p><p>"I thought you'd be more happy Mr. Popular" Naruto poked my side. </p><p>"And why...?"</p><p>"Would've imagined the chick magnet was into sports, guess not."</p><p>"<em>Tsk, </em>do I look like the sports type?" I wasn't out of shape, but I wasn't working out on the daily like some boys my age. </p><p>"Sheesh it was just an assumption. You're actually more like a girl." He laughed. Sasuke goddamn Uchiha was not girly in the slightest! Sure I'm on the thinner end, but feminine is pushing it.</p><p>"Like that means anything from-" I looked at him, waiting to find something to point out. <em>He's better built than me! </em></p><p>"Go on" He smirked. His shoulders are wider, not too wide but certainly toned. I scan up and down, <em>since when was he taller than me? </em>I guess I didn't bother paying any attention to the bastard.</p><p>"Doesn't matter, you're still a little bitch." </p><p>"Really? Because you just oogled over me." </p><p>"Like hell, I'm not gay you idiot." </p><p>"You totally are."</p><p>"I'm not a fag. If anyone is, it's you." I scowled, Naruto is really getting on my nerves. </p><p>"I wouldn't go so far as fag, but I'm openly bi." He smiles. That damn smile, he knows he's getting on my nerves. I turn away from him, averting my eyes from the blinding <em>annoying </em>heft of blonde hair. "Awe, is Sasu-chan getting mad?" He teased again. </p><p>"Shut the fuck up, blonde brainless bastard."</p><p>"Getting creative are we?" </p><p>"Alliteration frivolous fucking fag."</p><p>"Watch it" He scowled. Maybe it was a bit much, but he was getting under my skin. And I'm certainly not the patient type. </p><p> </p><p>Dodgeball was a resounding pain. Naruto hit me three times. <em>Three fucking times! </em>Then proceeded to laugh! </p><p>"Come on no hard feelings" He pouted. He was walking with me towards my house. "It's not my fault you're like a fish out of water."</p><p>"I'm gonna punch you if you don't shut your mouth"</p><p>"If you wanna pick a fight, I've got like 3 inches on you"</p><p>He was too busy laughing at his own comment he didn't notice I stuck my foot out. Falling right down, face first. I grin, <em>doesn't matter if you're taller, you're still an airhead. </em></p><p>"OUCH YOU ASSHOLE!" He yelled wiping the dirt from his knees. </p><p>"You're not even that tall so stop boasting you look like a clown."</p><p>"Oh please! You can't talk when you're shorter than me." </p><p>We had made it to my front door, still bickering back and forth.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>"Go sit on the couch" I told him cooly. </p><p>"Whatever," </p><p>As we set our bags down dear old Itachi is watching from the doorway. </p><p>"Hm, who's this?" Itachi asked. </p><p>"Don't worry about it," I said, not making eye contact. Naruto chuckled and shifted to face my brother. </p><p>"The name's Naruto!" He greeted with a wide grin plastered across his face. I didn't need to look up, I can feel Itachi's patronizing eyes smiling at my back. </p><p>"Hello Naruto, I'm Itachi. Sasuke's my baby brother" He cooed, I hate it when he does this. No wonder I don't bring friends around. Naruto snickered, I can smell the teasing about to come. I didn't sign up to be ganged upon. </p><p>"Hm, I can see that. I'm thinking Gerber baby?" He joked to Itachi. </p><p>"Shut the fuck up," I turned around to face both of them, "You, go away" I motioned to Itachi. </p><p>"Awe, why? You never bring friends over," </p><p>"Because one, your an ass, and two-"</p><p>"You don't have any friends" Itachi laughed. Naruto sat there watching back and forth, sure not to say a word. </p><p>"Leave."</p><p>"Hermit."</p><p>"Go away." I intensified my glare, squinting my eyes. Itachi returned the heated stare jokingly. But still scary. </p><p>"Socially inept." </p><p>"Go fuck yourself" I said turning my back to him, trying to get back on homework. </p><p>"Why would I do that when I have her?" He smirked pulling Izumi by the arm out of his room. Her hair was deshovled and she looked out of it. I looked back and forth between the two, Itachi had a grin plastered across his face. I deadpanned as realization hit me, <em>You've gotta be fucking kidding me.</em></p><p>"Don't be prude," He laughed again. </p><p>"Nymphomanic." I said staring sores into him. He always does this. Has he no shame? Typically I'm just in my room and it starts getting loud down the hall... <em>gross. </em>I don't wanna know what's going on, and I don't wanna put the thoughts into my head. But it's hard not to when the bed frame is about to break through the goddamn wall. </p><p>"Just leave." I commented.</p><p>"Maybe you should get a girlfriend." Itachi snarked back, leaning against the door column. </p><p>"He certainly has options," Naruto laughed, "Why don't you?" </p><p>"Because." I don't exactly have a reason besides the fact that I don't care about women, the idea of being with a women is appalling, and I'd much rather live alone doing what I please? </p><p>"Relationships take time and effort, but I love him so it's totally worth it," Izumi chimed in. </p><p>"Lovely, this isn't the Bachelor," I said.</p><p>"We we're actually going out so I won't be back til later."</p><p>"Your not leaving fast enough." I retorted.</p><p>"My appoligises, I was putting the baby gate back up for you" He said walking towards the front door with Izumi. "Be good!" He shouted as he was closing the door behind him. </p><p>"Don't come back." I said just in time. "What a bitch" I mumbled, momentarily forgetting Naruto was sitting beside me. Now I've got my hands full with another little bitch. Of course he was holding back laughter, face slightly turning red from lack of air. </p><p>"Shut up and do your work." </p><p>"Anything for you hermit" He finally squeezed out between a laugh and gasping for air. </p><p> </p><p>Please leave comments. I need something to spur me on, thanks :)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>